Killer Fairy
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Un cantante punk y una estudiante normal y corriente no pueden hacer una buena pareja. Levy opinaba así, estaba completamente segura de que nunca podría conocer a una persona tan extravagante, hasta que llegó Gajeel. El problema era que ella ya lo conocía, ¿estaría dispuesta a olvidar el pasado y darle una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí en España estamos ya a día 19 de Julio y eso significa que es un día especial porque una persona muy importante para mi cumple años. Así que aquí os traigo esta pequeña historia que le dedico a ne-chan Aiko Natssume. Como su pareja favorita de Fairy Tail es el GaLe yo le he escrito un GaLe xD Aunque también hay ligeras menciones de NaLu y GrUvia. Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero viendo lo largo que me ha quedado he decidido convertirlo en un two-shot. El siguiente capítulo tal vez lo suba por la tarde o antes de que termine el día, cuando Aiko-chan guste x3 He de decir que no tengo mucha idea de música punk, así que a pesar de que el tema musical esta presente está en el fic no es lo más importante, es algo secundario. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Levy removió su café una vez más antes de darle un sorbo intentando ignorar un poco la incansable charla de su amiga. Ella quería mucho a su amiga Lucy, pero cuando intentaba meterse en su vida para cambiarla no podía soportarlo. La rubia suspiró al ver que estaba siendo ignorada nuevamente, aun así no podía dejar las cosas así.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y estaban a punto de terminar otro año de universidad, deberían hacer grandes planes para pasar el verano. Sin embargo sabía que los planes de su amiga eran encerrarse en casa a leer y salir con ella de vez en cuando. Levy necesitaba algo más emocionante que eso y aunque McGarden no lo admitiese, Lucy estaba segura de que había calado a su amiga.

-Levy, escúchame, lo estoy haciendo por ti… No quiero que desperdicies tu juventud –le dijo la rubia ganándose la atención de su amiga.- No puedes pasarte el verano encerrada leyendo.

-Si puedo, ya lo he hecho otras veces –argumentó la peliazul. Lucy suspiró exasperada.

-Ese no es el caso, puedas o no puedas, no _debes_ hacerlo –insistió la rubia. Levy puso mala cara y se centró de nuevo en su café.

-Dentro de poco la banda de Natsu dará un concierto, ¿vienes? Tendremos pases VIPs –intentó Lucy, completamente dispuesta a convencerla.

Levy lo meditó unos segundos. Natsu había creado una banda punk hacia algunos años y con mucho esfuerzo de todo el grupo habían conseguido abrirse un hueco en el mundo de la música. Sus canciones habían comenzado a sonar en la radio y sus conciertos eran mayores, nada de en locales que los aceptaban por pena. Sin embargo el tipo de música que tocaban no era el que más agradaba a Levy y por eso no seguía a la banda a pesar de que eran amigos suyos. Eso no quitaba, claro está, que no se sintiera orgullosa de ellos.

-Sabes que no me gusta demasiado su estilo musical…

-Tonterías, irás y te encantará, son mucho mejores que cuando empezaron, confía en mí – no era muy difícil que hubieran mejorado de lo que eran al principio, sonidos estridentes y gritos, aun así no se sentía muy segura de cuán grande había sido la mejoría. La mirada que le dedicó la rubia dejaba claro que no quería ninguna excusa. Suspirando asintió con la cabeza, en seguida tenía a Lucy abrazándola con fuerza y diciéndole lo bien que se lo iba a pasar.

"Ojala tengas razón" pensó Levy mientras sonreía a su amiga.

.

.

.

Nunca pensó que aquel día llegaría tan rápido, en el fondo había tenido la esperanza de que algo sucediera y pudiera librarse. No ocurrió nada y ahora Lucy estaba con ella, vestida con ropa totalmente diferente a la habitual en ella, un top negro con pedrería dorada representando una calavera que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, pantalones cortos negros, botas altas negras también y una cinta negra sujetando su cabello. Jamás había visto a su amiga con tanto negro encima, al igual que ella Lucy solía vestir colores alegres y frescos.

Levy observó como Lucy elegía su indumentaria para aquel día, algo complicado porque no tenía demasiadas cosas negras. Al final la rubia se decidió por unos leggins negros, una camisa blanca con transparencias y unas zapatillas negras. Levy agradeció internamente que su ropa no fuese tan reveladora como la de su amiga.

Una vez listas cogieron el metro que las dejaría cerca del lugar en el que se daría el concierto. Estaba atardeciendo y una leve brisa refrescaba el ambiente. Con cada paso que se acercaban al lugar Levy se sentía más nerviosa y sus ganas de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa aumentaban. Aun tenía sus dudas sobre si había sido una buena idea aceptar la invitación de Lucy.

Una gran cantidad de gente hacía cola, ansiosos por entrar a ver a su grupo favorito. Lucy y Levy se colocaron los pases VIPs al cuello ganándose la atención de toda la fila de gente. La peliazul quería que se la tragara la tierra, no le gustaba llamar la atención y los pases combinados con la provocativa ropa de la rubia no ayudaban mucho a pasar desapercibidas.

Uno de los guardas de seguridad las guió dentro del lugar, Levy agradeció poder alejarse rápidamente de toda esa gente. Sus asientos estaban en primera fila, desde allí podrían ver perfectamente todo el escenario e incluso tocar a los miembros del grupo si se acercaban lo suficiente. Levy no tenía la intención de tocar a nadie, no era como esas fangirls locas que intentaban arrancar incluso la ropa de sus idols para tener algo de ellos.

Lucy comprobó la hora una vez más, el concierto estaba a punto de empezar y ella estaba muy emocionada, como cada vez que iba a uno de sus conciertos. Le encantaba ver a Natsu en el escenario, tan alegre y feliz por poder hacer lo que más le gusta junto con sus amigos y por tener la oportunidad de compartirlo con los demás. En esos momentos para la rubia, su novio brillaba con luz propia y se olvidaba completamente de los otros miembros de la banda. Nadie la culpaba por no prestar demasiada atención a los demás, era una chica enamorada.

Las luces se apagaron y los grititos de emoción crecieron entre el público. Levy miró de reojo a su amiga cuando las luces se encendían de repente a la vez que la música empezaba a sonar. A la rubia le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y tenía grabada una sonrisa permanente, soltó un gritó cuando la música empezaba. Levy decidió que ya que estaba allí debía intentar disfrutar, tal y como lo hacía Lucy.

Centró su atención en el escenario, la canción ya había empezado y las diferentes voces sonaban y combinaban a la perfección. Sorprendentemente el sonido era completamente diferente a como ella lo recordaba, realmente eran buenos. Natsu estaba en el lado izquierdo, con su guitarra y tenía delante un micrófono que no siempre usaba ya que solo cantaba algunas estrofas o hacia los coros. Gray estaba al lado derecho del escenario un poco más atrás que Natsu tocando el teclado, al igual que el pelirrosa tenía un micrófono delante que no siempre usaba. Laxus en el centro y al fondo subido a una pequeña plataforma tocaba la batería con energía, él no tenía micrófono. Y en el centro del escenario encontró a alguien que no supo reconocer al instante, alto y fuerte, con el pelo negro, largo y de punta, con muchos piercings, era el vocalista además de tocar el bajo, su voz la inundó por completo. Estaba casi segura de que ese chico no estaba originalmente en la banda, quería girarse y preguntarle a su amiga quien era aquel chico tan extraño pero estaba completamente hipnotizada mirándolo y escuchándolo, además con el ruido Lucy no la escucharía, y ni si quiera lo intentaría estando demasiado ocupada mirando a Natsu.

Mirando de nuevo a la banda en conjunto se dio cuenta de que las ropas de los cuatro eran similares pero cada uno con un color diferenciador, el de Natsu el rosa, Gray azul, Laxus amarigo y el "chico misterioso" gris.

Las canciones se sucedieron una tras otra, Levy nunca había estado tan atenta en su vida, intentaba descifrar cada letra. Sabía que las letras las hacían entre los cuatro, pero en algunas parecían más personales de cada uno. Todas las canciones consiguieron despertar algo dentro de ella, con algunas incluso se sentía identificada. La voz de aquel chico hacía que las canciones no fueran simples palabras, y cuando Natsu y Gray se unían a él solo podía pensar en gritar o morir en aquel mismo instante. El "chico misterioso" tenía la voz más hipnotizante que hubiese escuchado en su vida. Podía tirarse horas y horas felizmente escuchándolo cantar, hablar… incluso tuvo el repentino deseo de escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

Se sintió estúpida por pensar algo así pero si había algo claro era que la banda se había ganado otra fan y que iba a comprar todos los discos. Estaba disfrutando tanto como lo hacía con uno de sus libros favoritos, algo que jamás pensó. Desgraciadamente el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y el concierto terminó, había perdido la noción del tiempo y a pesar de que el concierto duraba casi dos horas se le había hecho demasiado corto, quería escuchar más canciones.

Los músicos se despidieron del público ganándose más gritos de ovación para después desaparecer del escenario. La gente comenzó a abandonar el establecimiento lentamente, mientras Lucy y Levy se disponían a ir con la banda.

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó emocionada Lucy, no había apartado la mirada de su Natsu así que no se había fijado en si su amiga disfrutaba, se aburría o si le pasaba algo, podía haberse ido y ella no se habría enterado. Si seguía con ella debía ser una buena señal. La más pequeña asintió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Me ha gustado mucho, son muy buenos –comentó Levy, lamentándose internamente por no haber hecho caso a su amiga las veces que la invitó a otros conciertos.- Ese chico… el cantante moreno… ¿desde cuándo está en la banda?

-¡Te dije que te gustaría! –gritó emocionada y orgullosa.- ¿Gajeel? Desde hace casi unos 4 años, poco después de terminar la secundaria se unió–explicó la rubia con una sonrisa.

El nombre del cantante resonó en su cabeza varias veces. "Gajeel… ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?" se preguntó confusa. Tenía la extraña sensación de que lo conocía y no precisamente por algo bueno.

Llegaron a los camerinos, una sala grande donde los cuatro ocupantes de Killer Fairy podían descansar tras el concierto. Allí estaban los cuatro, fuera del escenario sin tanta luz enfocándolos parecían chicos completamente normales vestidos muy mal (en opinión de Levy). Natsu fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de las chicas en la habitación. Se giró hacia ellas con una sonrisa y se acercó a Lucy.

-Luce –gritó alegremente dándole un suave beso a su novia.- ¿Te ha gustado el concierto?

La rubia asintió con entusiasmo.

-Has estado genial, Natsu –lo alabó haciendo que el pelirrosa se riera orgulloso. Tras eso se giró hacia Levy, los demás integrantes del grupo la estaban mirando curiosos, Laxus y Gray la conocían pero aun así se preguntaban que hacía allí ella.

-¡Levy! ¿Has escuchado el concierto? ¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó emocionado el chico, Levy estaba casi segura de que si estuvieran en un anime sus ojos brillarían con estrellitas.

-Sí, me ha gustado mucho, habéis mejorado mucho –la peliazul sonrió dulcemente algo sonrojada.- Os habéis ganado otra fan. –confesó tímidamente.

Dragneel gritó con alegría haciendo sonreír a los demás, aunque los chicos intentaron ocultarlo. Lucy ignorando a su novio llevó a Levy ante Gajeel. Ambos se estudiaron en silencio con la mirada.

-Levy, este es Gajeel, como ya sabes se unió cuando ya no seguías la banda –explicó la rubia ajena a las miradas de ambos jóvenes.- Gajeel, esta es Levy, mi mejor amiga y a partir de ahora fan de Killer Fairy. Seguro que os llevaréis bien.

Levy ignoró a su amiga, centrada completamente en el chico que tenía delante de ella. Esos piercings, el pelo, el cuerpo… pero sobre todo, su mirada, esos ojos rojos que no olvidaría en la vida, o mejor dicho de los que aun no se había olvidado. En cuanto sus miradas se conectaron supo quien era él. El cabrón que se metía con ella en la secundaria. ¿Cómo habían podido sus amigos aceptarlo tan rápidamente? Ah, claro, porque lo había mantenido en secreto. Aun así le dolía tenerlo allí delante y que todos lo trataran bien sin saber lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir.

-Encantado, enana –dijo con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer él no la recodaba, y si lo hacía le daba completamente igual. Levy estaba furiosa, se olvido de lo mucho que le había gustado su hipnotizante voz, delante de ella solo tenía a un matón.

- ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablarme así de tranquilo después de lo que me hiciste?! –gritó la pequeña al borde del llanto. Aquello confundió a todos, incluso a Gajeel. ¡La acababa de conocer! ¿Qué había podido hacerle? Debía estar loca, concluyó el de ojos rojos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Levy? –preguntó la rubia, lo que todos estaban deseando saber.

-Da igual, me voy.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera añadir algo más la chica salió corriendo. No aguantaba más, tenía ganas de llorar. El metro estaba casi vacio haciéndole más difícil aún contener las lágrimas. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y dejo las lágrimas caer libres. La secundaria había sido un infierno para ella por su culpa, cuando había terminado se sentía libre porque jamás tendría que volver a ver a aquel chico. Casi le cuesta sus estudios, su matrícula de honor… se había planteado dejar el instituto para no tener que soportar más sus abusos. No se lo había contado a nadie porque estaba segura de que nadie la ayudaría, los adultos dirían que exageraba porque él era jodidamente bueno a la hora de meterse con ella, nadie lo veía cuando lo hacía. Había recibido notas que la menospreciaban e insultaban, se había tropezado "accidentalmente" miles de veces cuando él estaba cerca, le había pegado chicles en el pelo (razón por la que ahora lo llevaba corto en melena), le había estropeado material escolar, robado cosas… Aun no sabía como había sido capaz de soportar todo aquello, pero lo hizo y cerró ese capítulo de su vida con mil cerrojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a llegar de repente y abrirlo?

-Eso ha sido un record –Natsu rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado tras la huida rápida de Levy.- Nunca he visto que una chica te odie tan rápido.

-¡¿Se puede saber que le has hecho, idiota?! –gritó la rubia enfada. Su amiga apenas lloraba, a pesar de su aspecto era bastante fuerte emocionalmente. Pero había visto las lágrimas brillar cuando le había gritado al vocalista y estaba segura de que ahora ella estaría llorando.

-¡Nada! ¡La acabo de conocer! –se defendió gritando. Lucy gruñó en respuesta y se fue en busca de su amiga, no podía dejarla sola en aquel estado.

-Algo has tenido que hacer –insistió Gray.

Gajeel meditó unos segundos hasta que recordó algo. Negó con la cabeza incapaz de creer aquel pensamiento.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Levy qué más? –preguntó aun pensativo y convencido de que no podía ser _ella_.

-Levy McGarden –contestó Natsu mirándolo con interés. Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido y negó rápidamente.

-No puede ser –aseguró, pero estaba más que claro que por mucho que intentara negarlo se acababa de encontrar con la chica que más lo odiaba del planeta. Era lógico después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a la pobre. Soltó una maldición, ¿por qué había tenido que ser tan estúpido en la secundaria?

-¿Qué has hecho, Redfox? –preguntó Laxus, intuyendo ya la respuesta del moreno.

-Me metía con ella en el instituto… -susurró ganándose la atención de todos.

-¡¿Cómo te podías meter con ella?! ¡Yo te mato! –gritó Natsu enfadado, Gray lo sujetó ya que Gajeel no había hecho siquiera el amago de apartarse o intentar esquivar algún golpe.

-En el instituto era un gilipollas, y aún no os conocía. Ni yo mismo sé por qué hice eso.

Natsu se calmó un poco, pero solo un poco, no había cosa que le molestase más que ver que se metían con sus amigos aunque hubiese sido hace años. Él que hacía sufrir a sus amigos lo pagaba caro.

-Más te vale disculparte con ella, si no te machaco a golpes –amenazó Natsu cuando Gray lo soltó.

.

.

.

Lucy alcanzó a su amiga poco antes de que esta llegara a su casa. Jadeando por la carrera la sujetó de la muñeca y la miró a los ojos, preocupada. Ella intentaba ocultar el rostro, claramente estaba llorando aunque intentara ocultarlo.

-Levy, cuéntame que te pasó con él, por favor –pidió a su amiga intentando ocultar su tristeza. La peliazul se lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir y conducirla al interior de su casa.

Una vez en la habitación de Levy ambas se sentaron en la cama y ella comenzó con su relato evitando mirar a la rubia. A cada palabra que su amiga decía Lucy se sentía más furiosa y triste. ¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda su amiga? ¿Cómo había podido soportar ella sola todo eso durante tanto tiempo? Sus ganas de matar a Gajeel estaban al máximo una vez que McGarden terminó de hablar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Te habría ayudado! Entre todos te hubiésemos protegido.

-Ya da igual, no hay nada que hacer… De verdad que me gusta la banda pero estando él ahí creo que me mantendré alejada…

Lucy asintió, si lo hubiera sabido ni si quiera la hubiera llevado al concierto. Se sentía culpable porque había sido ella la que la había obligado a ir, si su amiga estaba sufriendo todo era por su cabezonería.

-Siento haberte obligado a ir…

Levy negó y sonrió algo más alegre.

-Me lo estaba pasando muy bien… hasta que… bueno ya sabes…

La rubia abrazó a la chica antes de que volviese a llorar. Levy la abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose un poco más relajada ahora que sabía que su mejor amiga la apoyaba. Cuando Lucy se aseguró de que la peliazul ya estaba algo mejor la dejó en su cuarto para que descansara y se marchó a su casa pensando en todo lo que le había contado Levy. Debía contárselo a los chicos rápidamente.

.

.

.

Gajeel se despertó al sentir algo peludo contra su cara, abrió los ojos y vio a Lily, su gato negro, mirándolo con tranquilidad. El gato soltó un maullido, el chico entendió lo que quería su mascota, su comida. Con un gruñido se levantó sin ganas y fue a la cocina. Cogió el tazón en el que ponía "Lily" y en el vertió una de las latas de comida para gatos que tenía en la despensa. Lo hizo todo como un autómata, aun se sentía somnoliento y bastante agobiado. Desde que se había vuelto a encontrar con ella no sabía que hacer. Quería ganarse su perdón y demostrarle que no era el mismo capullo de la secundaria, pero sabiendo todo lo que le había hecho ella no querría escuchar ni una palabra de él. Estaba seguro de que ya no iba a ir a ningún concierto ni se iba a acercar a él.

Dejó al gato comiendo tranquilamente en la encimera de la cocina, en otra situación no lo hubiera permitido y lo hubiera dejado en el suelo, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Intentó volver a dormir un rato más, pero no podía. No dejaba de preguntarse que haría a partir de ahora para que al menos la chica no lo odiara tanto.

Después de dar miles de vueltas por la cama y enredarse con las sabanas, salió de la cama aun más enfadado y agobiado. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de casa, a lo mejor un paseo lo ayudaba a serenarse. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la parte de la ciudad que no solía frecuentar, pero ya que estaba allí decidió investigar que podía encontrar. Jamás pensó que la encontraría a ella. Parecía mucho mejor de lo que había estado ayer cuando la vio, llevaba un vestido veraniego azul y estaba concentrada mirando un escaparate. Sin pensarlo demasiado sus piernas lo llevaron junto a ella.

-Enana –llamó antes de planear que iba a decir a partir de ahora. Maldijo internamente a sus instintos. La chica dio un bote, asustada, y lo miró como si se hubiese encontrado con la mismísima "muerte". Empezó a alejarse de él lentamente sin cambiar de expresión.- Espera, quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

Jamás había pedido algo por favor y allí estaba suplicándole a aquella chica tan pequeña, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho por ella merecía dejar de lado su orgullo aunque solo fuese un poco. No muy segura de que hacer y debatiéndose internamente, Levy lo observó intentado adivinar si había segundas intenciones en sus palabras. Pero cuando miró sus ojos rojos no encontró ese pozo de maldad que recordaba de la secundaria, esos ojos que le habían dado pesadillas, realmente parecía arrepentido. Aun así no iba a bajar la guardia.

-Está bien, habla –dijo la chica intentando hacerse la fuerte, a pesar de estar aterrada por dentro. Gajeel miró a su alrededor, había bastantes personas aunque no los miraban.

-Aquí no, vamos –la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. Levy se resistió e intentó soltarse.

-Si quieres decirme algo, dímelo aquí –no era la tonta que había sido y no iba a quedarse con él a solas por nada del mundo, a saber lo que le haría ahora. Gajeel gruñó y la soltó, aceptando a regañadientes las condiciones de la chica, solo esperaba que no empezara a gritar y todos pensaran que le estaba haciendo algo malo.

-Está bien –el moreno meditó sus palabras, pero todo le parecía insuficiente y estúpido.- Quería decirte que siento todo lo que te hice en la secundaria, me comporté como un capullo y lo sé… ni si quiera sé por qué la tome contigo. Pero ya no soy así.

Gajeel la miró a los ojos durante todo su discurso, intentando hacerle ver que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Ya no tenía ninguna mala intención contra ella, ni contra nadie (bueno, contra los que se metieran con sus ahora amigos). Había cambiado y costase lo que costase se lo iba a demostrar.

-Sí, ya, claro –respondió desconfiada Levy.-No me creo que hayas cambiado, así que si no te importa déjame tranquila, nos iba muy bien a cada uno por su lado, mantengámonos así.

El chico alzó una ceja, pero no añadió nada más. Para ser tan pequeña era bastante testaruda. Aun así, rendirse no estaba entre sus planes. Asintió levemente, aunque el asunto no estaba un zanjado para él. Levy se despidió educadamente y se marchó rápidamente. Gajeel supo que iba a tener que encontrar algo mucho mejor que palabras para ganarse su perdón y su confianza.

.

.

.

-Tengo algo para ti –sonrío Lucy entregándole un sobre a su amiga.

Estaban en la habitación de Lucy, hablando de cosas triviales. Ya habían terminado sus exámenes y se disponían a planear un poco que harían en verano. La rubia quería ir a muchos lugares, aunque Levy se sentía intrigada por conocerlos también, no estaba muy segura de si era buena idea.

Levy cogió el sobre, intrigada, y lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro había una pequeña tarjeta escrita a mano con una letra algo ilegible, los trazos eran alargados y pequeños. La peliazul estaba acostumbrada a leer libros antiguos con letras peores así que pronto consiguió descifrar lo que decía la nota.

"Te invito a ver uno de nuestros ensayos. Hay algo que quiero que escuches.

Gajeel"

-¿Te ha dicho Gajeel algo cuando te la ha dado?

-No, ¿qué dice? –preguntó con curiosidad la rubia asomándose por encima de su amiga para poder leer lo que ponía en la nota. Tras leerlo soltó un "oh" y miró a la peliazul interrogante.

-¿Debería ir? ¿Y si me hace algo…?

-No pierdes nada, y si intenta algo los chicos te protegerán –sonrió Lucy con seguridad. Levy la miró algo indecisa todavía y suspiró pensativa.

-Está bien…

.

.

.

Las dos chicas llegaron al sótano de Natsu, lugar donde la banda ensayaba, media hora después de que Levy leyera aquella nota. Los chicos estaban afinando sus instrumentos para comenzar a tocar. Natsu saludó a su novia con un beso y volvió a su lugar. Gajeel le sonrió a Levy, provocando que esta mirara a otro lado, entre enfadada y avergonzada.

Una vez todo estuvo preparado, las chicas se sentaron en un sofá frente a la banda. La música comenzó a sonar, Lucy se dio cuenta de que era un tema nuevo y dejó que la emoción se reflejara en su rostro. Levy miró a su amiga y comprendió en seguida que estaba ante una nueva creación. Prestó atención, debía admitir que la voz de Gajeel era maravillosa y la hacía olvidar todo lo malo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Entonces comenzó a captar el mensaje de la canción, era una canción dedicada a ella. No pudo evitar emocionarse, a pesar de que era Gajeel quien se la dedicaba. Una estrofa hablaba de la historia que habían vivido, otra estrofa de lo que habían podido haber vivido si él no se hubiera comportado así, y había otras que hablaban de lo que podía pasar con ellos en el futuro. Levy dejó de contenerse y sonrió al escuchar el estribillo, le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Cuando la canción terminó, Lucy saltó de su asiento aplaudiendo emocionada, pronto se unió a ella Levy aplaudiendo también pero sin hacer tanto alboroto como su amiga. Los chicos se miraron entre si, sonriendo. Gajeel se acercó a Levy tras dejar el bajo en su sitio.

-¿Qué me dices, enana? ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. La peliazul se lo meditó unos minutos que al chico se le hicieron eternos.

-Está bien, pero si me fallas una sola vez perderás completamente mi confianza –Levy lo apuntó con el dedo para poner más énfasis en sus palabras. Gajeel se rió, sorprendiendo a la chica por la risa tan rara y divertida que tenía.

-No fallaré.

Levy de verdad que deseaba que fuese así, no quería volver a sufrir más por culpa del mismo chico.

* * *

**Espero que te haya gustado Aiko-ne-chan ^w^ Y a todos los demás lectores espero lo mismo. No olvidéis que aun queda un capítulo más en el que habrá lemon (no tenía que haberlo dicho, pero sé que así os dejo con ganas de más xD) Espero vuestras opiniones, no se si he reflejado muy bien las personalidades de los personajes... este es mi primer fic de FT así que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido xD Intentaré mejorar para la próxima ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de que acabase el día tenía que traeros la continuación de este fic. Este es el último capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutéis. Llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir un lemon así que no se si habrá quedado bien xD Aiko-ne-chan, felicidades de nuevo, sigue pasándotelo bien en tu día ;3**

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas, Levy con Lucy casi todos los días a los ensayos de la banda. Gracias a eso pudo conocer un poco mejor a Gajeel. Se dio cuenta de que no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero siempre parecía hacer una excepción con ella (la mayoría de las veces a regañadientes). Al principio no le sentó nada bien el apodo que le había puesto "enana", Levy sentía que seguía metiéndose con ella, sin embargo pronto se acostumbro. Haciendo memoria se dio cuenta de que la forma en la que la llamaba "enana" era diferente, ahora era casi cariñosa, casi porque Gajeel no era el típico chico romántico.

No tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que a Gajeel le gustaba la pequeña chica, incluso ella misma lo estaba empezando a notar. Aun así nadie dijo nada y siguieron expectantes a que fuese él el que diese el primer paso sin ayuda de nadie. Levy también lo deseaba, no entendía por qué, Lucy decía que era porque ella también estaba enamorada de él pero ella se negaba a creerlo.

Finalmente, un día que Gajeel había decidido acompañar a Levy a casa porque se había hecho tarde y las calles eran un lugar peligroso para una chica a altas horas de la noche, le pidió salir. El corazón de ambos iba a mil y estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas. Con mucho nerviosismo y alegría, Levy contestó que sí, estaba empezando a aceptar que el chico era diferente y que estaba enamorada de ese nuevo Gajeel. Se despidieron con un beso torpe pero hambriento y se miraron a los ojos. La mirada del moreno prometía muchos más besos y mucho mejores, el solo pensamiento la hacía estremecer, podría quedarse mirando aquellos durante horas y no se cansaría nunca, al igual que podría estar besando esos labios eternamente.

Levy entró en su casa aun sonrojada y con el corazón acelerado. Pero eso no importaba, se sentía como si estuviese en una nube. Habían decidido tener una cita a solas al día siguiente y ella estaba ansiosa porque el momento llegase. Se alegraba de haberle dado una oportunidad al chico, parecía que ahora su misión era hacerla feliz en vez de amargarle la existencia.

.

.

.

Levy se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de salir de casa. Ello no era una chica presumida o que se preocupara demasiado por su aspecto, pero hoy quería estar guapa para su cita. Salió de casa con una sonrisa radiante que hacía que todos se detuvieran al verla, había intentado en vano no emocionarse demasiado con la cita porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo podía salir mal. Pero conforme se había acercado el momento los malos augurios habían desaparecido y solo quedaba una absoluta felicidad.

Miró su reloj cuando divisó la cafetería en la que se iban a citar. Llegaba quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, se regañó mentalmente por no haber esperado un poco más en casa, cuando salió apenas miró la hora. Apenas le faltaban unos metros para alcanzar la cafetería, que gracias al buen tiempo tenía la terraza preparada para recibir clientes, cuando vio algo que la dejó de piedra. Gajeel estaba con otra mujer.

La chica era curvilínea y muy bonita, con el pelo largo y azul y unos enormes ojos azules como el mar cuando había tormenta. Lo peor de todo es que estaba abrazando a Gajeel de forma muy cariñosa y él estaba correspondiendo el abrazo. Ambos se movieron y la chica quedó de espaldas a ella, se inclinó hacia Gajeel unos segundos y después de marchó despidiéndose con la mano. Lo había besado, estaba completamente segura. La única teoría lógica era que esa chica era su novia. Se sintió traicionada y dolida, solo la estaba utilizando otra vez para divertirse, y esta vez estaba jugando con su corazón.

Con la ira creciendo en su interior y las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos, su cuerpo por fin reaccionó y se acercó a Gajeel. En cuanto la vio el rostro se le iluminó y le sonrió, acercándose a ella. Sin darle tiempo a hablar Levy le dio una bofetada, dejándolo aturdido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo otra vez?! –le gritó Levy sin preocuparse en que los demás clientes y transeúntes la estaban mirando y en que estaba llorando. Gajeel la miró confuso y se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida.

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando, enana? No he hecho nada –aseguró el chico, pero ella no quería escuchar sus escusas, ¡lo había visto claramente! ¿Es que ahora ella estaba loca y veía visiones? No, por supuesto que no, para su desgracia aquello había sido completamente real.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero volver a verte! –gritó girando sobre sus talones y corriendo de vuelta su casa.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, sin hacer caso de los gritos de Gajeel, sin mirar a todas las personas que se apartaban a su paso y la miraban con curiosidad. ¿Cómo había podido creer que él sentía algo por ella? Era estúpida, las personas no cambian, no cuando son como él.

Se encerró en su cuarto durante toda la tarde y noche, desahogándose de la única manera que podía, llorando. Su móvil sonó miles de veces, llamadas y mensajes de Gajeel y algunas llamadas y mensajes de Lucy, finalmente optó por apagar el molesto aparato para poder hundirse en su tristeza sin ser molestada.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde el desengaño que sufrió Levy, y por fin Lucy fue capaz de sacarla de su casa. Estaban en una cafetería donde servían los mejores dulces, pero eso no alegró en ningún momento a la peliazul. La cafetería, aunque no era la misma, le traía malos recuerdos y estaba deseando irse.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó en un susurró a su amiga, ella le sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-Para que te despejes un poco, no puedes… -al ver la mirada de la chica más bajita añadió rápidamente.- _No debes_, quedarte encerrada en casa. Además quiero que conozcas a alguien.

La menor hizo una mueca pero lo dejo estar. Minutos después una chica entró en el local, lo examinó con la mirada y cuando vio a Lucy se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola –saludó sin perder su sonrisa. Levy levantó la mirada de su tarta y se encontró con la chica que había besado a Gajeel, con _su novia_. Se quedó de piedra, y sintió que estaba viviendo un deja vu. Tosió un poco, ya que casi se atraganta con el trozo de tarta que estaba comiendo, y la miró con algo de enfado.

-Tú –casi gritó la chica.- ¡Eres la novia de Gajeel!

Gritó para sorpresa de las otras dos chicas. Lucy las miró confundida y ató cabos, ¿Levy había confundido a Juvia con la novia de Gajeel? ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? Juvia se quedó en shook unos segundos.

-Juvia no es la novia de Gajeel –gritó con mala cara.

-Te vi besarlo –acusó la pequeña. Juvia puso una cara muy graciosa de asco, como si el solo hecho de pensarlo le produjera un enorme horror.

-¡Juvia no besaría a su hermano! –gritó más enfadada. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Por qué la acusaba de algo así? Lucy soltó una risita al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga y decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

-Levy, esta es Juvia, la novia de Gray –la peliazul menor se movió como un resorte hacia su amiga. ¡¿Novia de Gray?!- Y es como una hermana para Gajeel.

Levy parpadeó sorprendida, ya no sabía que pensar. Hasta ese momento había tenido todo muy claro, pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que había visto. Juvia se relajó al escuchar el nombre de la chica y tomó asiento junto a ellas.

-¿Levy? Eres la chica que tiene loco a Gajeel –sonrió.- Hace tres días lo ayude para que su cita saliera perfecta, pero ahora no se que le pasa que no quiere hablar con Juvia…

El corazón de Levy salió desbocado y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo rápidamente. "La chica que tiene loco a Gajeel" apenas podía contener su emoción. El moreno sí que sentía algo por ella. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta para liarlo todo? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque estaba muy emocionada con su cita seguía teniendo miedo y cuando vio aquello dejó de pensar racionalmente. Algo avergonzada Levy le contó a Juvia todo lo que había pasado.

-Oh no… debes hacer algo, Levy –dijo preocupada la de ojos azules. Ella asintió intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Qué me recomendáis chicas? –preguntó en tono desesperado.

.

.

.

Gajeel estaba sentado en el sofá con el móvil frente a él en la mesita de café. Por la mirada que le dedicaba al aparato parecía querer destruirlo en miles de pedazos solo con su pensamiento. No era para menos, habían pasado tres días, tres jodidos días y Levy seguía sin querer saber nada de él. ¡Al menos podría decirle en que se había equivocado joder!

Su gato, que parecía más inteligente que cualquier otro animal, se encontraba apartado de él, sentado en el otro sillón lamiéndose perezosamente. De vez en cuando, cuando Gajeel hacía algún ruido de frustración, lo miraba para después seguir con su aseo. El timbre sonó y Lily ni se inmutó, pero siguió a su dueño con la mirada mientras iba a abrir la puerta refunfuñando. Gajeel abrió la puerta y se quedó en silencio debido a su inesperada visita. Lily se dirigió a la puerta con curiosidad al dejar de escuchar a su amo y miró a la chica que había al otro lado del marco.

Levy, siguiendo el consejo de las chicas, se había puesto algo bonito y había ido a casa de Gajeel a pedirle disculpas. Le había costado decidir que ponerse, pero al final optó por un vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en los lugares indicados haciendo que pareciera que tenía mucha más curvas. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola… ¿puedo pasar?

Gajeel salió de su aturdimiento y asintiendo se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar. Levy entró observándolo todo, se asustó un poco al sentir algo acariciándose contra sus piernas, pero cuando vio al gato se relajó en seguida y sonrió alegremente.

-¡Tienes un gatito! –dijo agachándose para acariciarlo. Lily se dejó gustoso, soltando un ronroneo que a la chica le pareció adorable. Gajeel solo se sintió celoso porque el maldito gato tenía toda la atención.

-Hum…

Levy se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había actuado con demasiada emoción. Se incorporó dejando que el gato se marchara. Gajeel la llevó al salón y se sentaron juntos, sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro. El gato los observaba desde el sillón.

-Verás… venía a disculparme por lo que ha pasado.

Si sus palabras sorprendieron a Gajeel, este no lo demostró, siguió mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de su hogar. Levy lo miró de reojo intentando sacar algo en claro de su expresión.

-Está bien, ¿a qué se debía el enfado? –preguntó con curiosidad, por más que le había dado vueltas no conseguía averiguar que había hecho para enfadarla tanto. Levy se sonrojó aun más.

-P-pues… el día de nuestra cita te vi con otra mujer… y pensaba que era tu novia… -Gajeel lo meditó un poco y recordó que había quedado un rato antes de su cita con Juvia para que lo ayudara a no meter la pata.-Hoy Lucy me la ha presentado… y he descubierto que no solo no es tu novia… si no que es la de Gray y es como tu hermana…

A cada palabra la peliazul estaba más roja, el chico la miró y no pudo evitar reírse. Así que había sido eso. Tal vez debería haberle presentado antes a su hermana. Olvidando ese hilo de pensamiento se centró en la chica que tenía ante él.

-No te rías… -se quejó ella.- De verdad pensaba que me estabas engañando otra vez…

Gajeel apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno, pero ya está todo aclarado y perdonado ¿no?

Ella asintió automáticamente, como un robot. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Gajeel se acercó a ella, la tomó del mentón y giró su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. Levy se sorprendió al tenerlo de repente tan cerca. Lentamente ambos eliminaron el espacio entre ellos, besándose lentamente.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros cuando se quedaron sin aire, segundos después sus labios volvían a estar unidos en un beso más demandante y pasional. Levy estaba sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía al besar esos labios, pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico, intentando acercarlo más a ella, cosa que consiguió. Gajeel se inclinó más hacia ella, tumbándola en el sofá en el proceso y acariciándole el muslo. Levy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se le había subido el vestido demasiado y por eso el moreno tenía acceso a esa porción de piel.

Gajeel comenzó a saborear la piel de su cuello, que pedía a gritos se lamida y mordida, sacando suaves suspiros de placer a la chica. Levy cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar aun más de las atenciones que le daba él. Sintió como su vestido subía aun más, dejando completamente a la vista sus braguitas. Se dio cuenta de que si no se detenían ahora llegarían hasta el final, pero hacerlo no le parecía tan mala idea… no cuando tenía a Gajeel sobre ella acariciando sus piernas y dando besos por su cuello. Antes de que pudiera decidir algo, el chico la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Entre sus brazos se sentía aun más pequeña, pero protegida y poderosa.

Gajeel la tumbó en la cama con cuidado y le quitó el molesto vestido. Ella se sintió avergonzada, nunca había estado conforme con su cuerpo, parecía el cuerpo de una niña pequeña. En la universidad ningún chico se fijaba en ella, todas las miradas se las llevaba Lucy. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver la mirada de decepción que tendría Gajeel en ese momento. Sintió una leve caricia en la mejilla.

-Abre los ojos.

Por el tono que había usado el chico sabía que no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Aun sonrojada abrió los ojos, preparada para enfrentarse a él e intentando no dejar que su tristeza se reflejara en su mirada. Abrió los ojos completamente, sorprendida al ver la mirada depredadora de Gajeel, como si ella fuera el más delicioso de los manjares.

Gajeel no entendía porque de repente ella se sentía tan insegura, a él le parecía que tenía el cuerpo perfecto. No tenía el pecho enorme, como mucha de las chicas que conocía, pero él prefería mil veces el de Levy antes que otro. Era pequeño, pero bonito y estaba deseando saborearlo de una vez por todas.

Levy se atrevió a alzar las manos para acariciar el pecho del chico a través de la camiseta. Sintió cada musculo duro contra su mano y deseó poder verlo. Llevó sus manos al borde de la camiseta y peleó con ella para poder quitársela, al final lo consiguió con un poco de ayuda de él. Gajeel volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla. Levy aprovechó para acariciar su perfecta espalda. Separándose de sus labios, decidió probarlo como momentos antes él había hecho con ella. Repartió besos por su cuello y hombro, hasta que se atrevió a morder ligeramente su hombro, lo escuchó jadear y sonrió para si misma.

Aprovechando que Levy estaba entretenida saboreando su piel, Gajeel desabrochó con un rápido movimiento el sujetador de la chica, poco después ya se encontraba en el suelo con el resto de la ropa. La peliazul intentó taparse el pecho con un brazo, pero él se lo impidió, lo observó detenidamente poniendo más nerviosa a la chica, para después inclinarse y lamer uno de los pezones. Levy jadeo sorprendida ante la agradable sensación. Gajeel siguió atendiendo su pecho, uno con su boca y otro con su mano. El chico se dio cuenta de que el tamaño era perfecto para cubrir un pecho con su mano, además de ser suaves y deliciosos. Cuando se cansó de esa parte de su anatomía deslizó sus besos más abajo, por el vientre de la chica.

Levy suspiraba encantada por cada beso y caricia, hacía rato que su vergüenza se había ido a un lugar muy lejano, y esperaba que se quedara allí mucho tiempo. Sintió escalofríos gracias a los besos que Gajeel daba por su vientre. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico, ya estaba bajándole la ropa interior con los dientes y dando una pequeña mordida en su cadera haciéndola gemir. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero estaba segura de que él le pediría abrirlos de nuevos, así que con un esfuerzo enorme, los mantuvo abiertos para mirarlo.

Gajeel sonrió complacido al ver que no se oponía, volvió a subir sus labios hasta los de ella. Levy se adelantó y los atrapó, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar en sus bocas, peleando por la victoria. La chica se estremeció al sentir como él le acariciaba delicadamente su entrepierna, comprobando si estaba lista para él. Jadeó al sentir como un dedo se deslizaba en su interior, era una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable. Los besos continuaron, mientras otro dedo acompañaba al primero, esta vez la sensación fue un poco dolorosa, pero soportable. Cuando llegó el turno del tercero, soltó un quejido de dolor. Gajeel le dio besos en el rostro y le mordió el lóbulo intentando relajarla para disminuir su dolor. Poco a poco la chica se acostumbró a la invasión y lo miró deseando más. El chico se deshizo rápidamente de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-Mírame –pidió el moreno. Sus miradas se conectaron, mientras él se introducía lentamente en ella.

Observó cada expresión de ella. Estaba intentando ocultar su dolor, pero a él no podía engañarlo. Una vez dentro se detuvo e intentó distraerla mientras se acostumbraba. Levy intentó centrar su atención en los besos que él le daba y sintió que lentamente su cuerpo se relajaba. Cuando el dolor desapareció completamente movió su cadera contra él, gimiendo en el proceso. Él gruñó ante la sensación y entendiendo su pedido comenzó a moverse.

-Ah… Gajeel… -el chico saboreó cada sonido que conseguía sacarle a Levy.

El ritmo aumentó rápidamente. Levy gritó de placer al sentirlo golpear en aquel punto con fuerza. Segundos después, su primer orgasmo estalló en ella, Gajeel continuó moviéndose, alargando el placer. Minutos después, el chico se unió a ella, consiguiendo llegar al climax. Jadeando Levy le acarició las mejillas, él sonrió ante el gesto y le dio un beso en la frente. Con cuidado, él salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado.

Levy se acurrucó más cerca de él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Pudo escuchar como el ritmo de su corazón se relajaba lentamente. Él la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, manteniéndola cerca. Completamente satisfecha, Levy ronroneó, quedándose dormida poco después. Gajeel la observó dormir, acariciándole el pelo y las mejillas hasta que el sueño también se apoderó de él.

.

.

.

Levy se despertó horas después, seguía cómodamente tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en Gajeel y su brazo rodeándola así decidió quedarse como estaba sin abrir los ojos. Gajeel despertó casi a la vez que ella, la miró y sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente, viendo que no despertaba aprovechó para seguir con sus caricias. Levy tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sonreír cuando el chico comenzó a acariciarla, tras un rato decidió abrir los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días –le dio un beso en el pecho y se incorporó un poco.

-Buenos días.

Gajeel la observó mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa. Levy se sentó de nuevo una vez que la recuperó y lo miró de reojo, su mirada seguía puesta en ella. Perezosamente se vistió y pensó en lo que había pasado. Se quedó quieta al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con él, ni si quiera estaban saliendo. O tal vez si lo estaban a partir de ahora.

-Gajeel… ¿qué somos? –preguntó temerosa. El chico alzó una ceja, confuso, y meditó sus palabras.

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres que seamos?

Levy lo miró pensativa. Había pensado que él no había cambiado y se había equivocado. Él parecía sentir algo por ella y ella por él. ¿Entonces cual era el problema? Se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Me quieres? –la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, Gajeel se sonrojó aunque intentó que no lo viera.

-Si –dijo avergonzado. Ella sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero –le dio un suave beso y se apartó de él.- Así que supongo que nos puede ir bien juntos.

Ella le sonrió divertida y él le sonrió de igual modo. Volvieron a besarse, más lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para saborearse nuevamente. Levy sabía que su relación tal vez sería complicada, que tal vez tendrían problemas, pero estando allí tumbada mientras Gajeel le mordisqueaba la oreja no podía importarle menos lo que el futuro les traería. Lo superarían, juntos, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

**Esto es todo, espero poder ponerme pronto a trabajar en otros fics de Fairy Tail (NaLu y GaLe sobre todo). Agradecería que me dejarais un review con vuestra opinión (aunque sea pequeñito) para saber en que tengo que mejorar. Espero que te haya gustado mucho Aiko-chan ;3 **

**Bye! **


End file.
